[Prior Art Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-7033
[Prior Art Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-6999
[Prior Art Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152975
Prior Art Document 1 discloses a so-called pouch for liquid food, which is a tube enteral nutrient pouch a in which a peripheral edge part e of a film having a heat sealing synthetic resin in an inner layer is heat-sealed; a pouring-out member b is attached to an edge of the pouch, and a pouring-in member c having a lid member is attached to an edge opposite this edge, as shown in FIG. 27. Holes (suspending means) d used to suspend the pouch for liquid food are formed on an upper part e1 and lower part e2 of the peripheral edge part e. A hole d2 formed on a lower peripheral edge part e2 is used to hang the pouch on a suspending implement (not shown) when a spout of the pouring-out member b is cut open and a contents supplying pipe is attached. When the contents of the pouch for liquid food are administered to a subject, a hole d1 or d3 formed on an upper peripheral edge part e1 is used to hang the pouch on the suspending implement.
Prior Art Document 2 relates to a nutrient pouch used for the same purpose as Prior Art Document 1. The pouch of Prior Art Document 2 is characterized in that a filling implement c for pouring in a filling material is provided to one edge part of a main body of a hangable pouch for liquid food a that formed from flexible sheet pieces; a pouring-out implement b for pouring out the filling material is provided to the other edge part; and a pouring inlet c for the filling implement is formed at a size that is larger than the spout b of the pouring implement, as shown in FIG. 28. In the pouch for liquid food, one side edge part is used as a gusset f and a bottomed pouch for liquid food is formed by tucking the gusset inward; and another side edge part is heat sealed without forming a gusset. Accordingly, the part forming the gusset can be positioned as a bottom part when the pouch for liquid food is transported, and stable transport can be achieved.
Prior Art Document 3 is configured so that a lower part of a pouch for liquid food a is a contents spout, as shown in FIG. 29. Therefore, the area around a distal end part is torn using a cut part g2 to form a spout b.
When water content is supplied after the contents have been poured out, part of the pouch body is cut using a cut part g1 that is above the pouch for liquid food. The pouch is then sealed by a zipper-type openable and closeable sealing part h.
In both of the pouches for liquid food disclosed in Prior Art Documents 1 and 2, a pouring inlet (filling implement) that is a separate member and that is larger than the spout must be specially provided as means for supplying water content or the like once the contents of the pouch have been administered.
Prior Art Document 3 is convenient in that part of the pouch is torn and an opening is formed without the use of a separate filling implement as the means for supplying water content. A zipper-type sealing implement is used for the sealing structure of this portion.